Amador County (California)
Praxis History Harlan Quincey Jameson, Esquire (Ventrue) - Played by an ST Danov Ibejovik (Brujah) - Played by an ST Michael "CA$H" McGovern (Brujah) Thomas Larson (Ventrue) Von Kirsch (Toreador) - Played by an ST Lao Han Shi Hao (Brujah) Catherine Franklin (Nosferatu) Shit-Weasels took over here... Mathias Fairchild (Ventrue) Deacon Lysander (Ventrue) Tristan Kincade (Brujah) Alesandra Orion (Brujah) Paul Lannock (Tremere) Jessica Nina Moore (Toreador) Michael "CA$H" McGovern (Brujah) It was predicted, quoted below, that the STs would appoint a new Prince. They did so, violating their agreement with the player of the former Prince when he went to boot camp for the Army according to players who are friends with the player of the former Prince, choosing to have their NPC Elders throw him out rather than having the character step down with grace. Storytelling Staff Currently, the game is run by a duet of shit-weasels who wouldn't know their asses from a hole in the ground. They are more than happy to ban people who disagree with their "we don't run any plot that isn't retarded" mentality or who advocate for change. They have also been known to ban or uphold bans against people who raised concerns about characters played by their friends. These specific shit mongers are Heather Pope (Head Shitweasel and alleged member of OWbN since 3-5 years before she actually started LARPing at all), MaryAn Tedder (the one who makes sure the former Head Shit Weasel is still in the loop). ST staff can be reached at rossts@googlegroups.com. Website is: http://riverofshadows.owbn.net/ Players It is the general consensus of the players of RoS that Heather is a terrible she-demon who thrives on the the tears of children and perpetuates her own ego by tearing down others and devouring their fun, happiness, and joy. Lady Bathory would be proud of this soul-crushing bitch. She used to feast upon virgins, but once her aura of pure hatred became too powerful, she could no longer approach them without the poor, chaste souls bursting into flames. Woe to those who gaze upon the queen of all that is wrong with the world. ~Paul, who feels chicken shits that don't sign their work deserve to burn ************************** I once took a dump that not only was as big as a hatchet handle, but had to have the boon of Aegis and was willfull enough to survive 4 flushes. I was so proud of that, I immediately had to share the knowledge of that Ocho with everyone at my SCA camp. I'm with Paul. If you're going to post figurative pieces of shit like that on the Internet, treat your chocolate butt babies with pride, and label your work of love. At the very least, it will allow us to congratulate you on the brownstone foundation you just built. Hugs, Kisses and Other Innapropriate Touchings... Timmah. ************************ I was made aware of this page by people asking me if I wrote it. I did not write the original, but it does seem like a lot of it was quoted from me or stolen from conversations had about the problems in Amador. All I'm saying is that people need to cite their sources. On a semi-related note, recently a prop went before council. While it was voted down by a large majority, RoS' comments on the matter were especially laughable and hideous. The prop stated: : Administrative Bylaws, Section 6.D: : viii. Removal from Local Chronicle Authority : 1. This action may be combined with any other action or combination of actions. : 2. This action may only be taken against a staff member of a chronicle-level staff, such as a Head Storyteller, Storyteller, Council Representative, Narrator, or Player’s Representative. Additional roles may be included in this section based on if they interact with the chronicle in a position of out-of-character authority over the game. : 3. A Proposal using this section of the Bylaws will need to specify the individual(s) affected and the chronicle(s) that are affected, as some individuals serve on the staffs of multiple member chronicles. : 4. Documentation of abuse in the authority of the Chronicle’s administration is required to be presented to Council in the scenario of such a Proposal. This abuse may be for, but is not limited to: abuse of authority; favoritism; lack of responsibility for the shared network’s consistency or integrity with regards to plot, players, or genre; abusive relationships with other nearby chronicle members. : 5. In the instance that such a Proposal as outlined in this section is made, it is encouraged but not required that mediation be brought to the Executive Team to attempt to resolve differences between parties and provide an intervention as the step before Council resolution. : 6. Upon ratification of a Proposal using this section, said individual will no longer be permitted to serve in a position of authority for the chronicle they were removed from. This includes any event games in which said chronicle is sponsoring or affiliated with. If a duration is not mentioned as part of the Proposal, this disciplinary action defaults to the 6 month time period per Administrative Bylaws 6.B.i. : : Reason: : : The only position within the entire Organization that cannot be removed, short of an Org-wide Ban, if abusive or inappropriate is a Storyteller. Bad Coordinators may be removed per 6.D.vii. Bad Council Members may be removed per 6.D.ii. Bad players may have their characters GNC’ed with a variety of Bylaw methods. But there is currently no recourse within the Bylaws to deal with abusive or bad STs. The ST that lacks the ability to simply say “no” has caused our Bylaws to grow to ‘support’ the lowest common denominator of bad behavior, which has caused the rest of the Org to suffer under the yoke of too much regulation at the necessity to deal with a few bad apples. This Proposal seeks to give Council some level of recourse to administrate our Organization by pursuing the bad Storytellers instead of making more layers and layers of rules and regulations for the rest of the Org to adhere to because of the ills of a few. Their comment on their vote of "No" was: :: I think that, if an ST is a problem, the solution starts with the player based logged into their game, not everyone outside of it looking in. Everyone always has an opinion... if an ST needs to be removed, let those complaining step up to the board so the "bad st" can step out. Voting out an ST or removing them has always been something we can do... why don't we just DO more enforcement of bylaws, instead of complaining about powers we do or don't have? That would solve all of our problems I think. Personally, I find that logic laughable as the ST Staff of RoS issues bans to players who are opponents of their various ridiculous policies and allow their personal grievances to have sway over the decision-making. For instance, I was banned by the former HST Scott Garber for rather flimsy reasons, but it stuck and I was okay with that. The ban lasted for one year at maximum. The new regime re-banned me AFTER the ban ended, without citing a reason why or noting it in their chronicle report (as required by the Bylaws). I am almost certain the new HST, Heather, has continued this policy now that yet another year has passed (last April), also likely not informing Council and definitely not informing myself. Now, on to a general note: This is a bad game, but some players have fun in it. I would hope the staff would either learn how to be decent STs or have the decency to get off the board and hand it over to people who know how to run a game that isn't rife with favoritism, ST abuse of power , and NPCs that make no real logical sense or which are motivated more by the personal likes and dislikes of the ST running them than by some sense of genre or actual IC motivation. - rory Started this RoS shit ************************ Category:Camarilla Domains Category:Players and Characters